xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jspoelstra
Welcome! Congratulations on starting XCOM Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi there Hi there, I noticed you were the only user/bureaucrat around here. I'm just wondering if you intend this wiki to be only for the upcoming XCom shooter or will it include the other games in the series (Enemy Unknown, Terror from the deep, Apocalypse, Interceptor, Enforcer)? — Teugene (Talk) 15:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Aight, I'll keep in mind to leave messages here. I don't usually cross message on user's talk page, but I guess this can be an exception here, since, there's only 2 of us here! lol. So you're also an admin at the Fallout, that could be the reason why your user name seems familiar... :) I dropped by there once a blue moon to checkout on Fallout 3, the first of the Fallout game I've played in the series. My "home" wiki is the Mass Effect wiki, by the way. :The closest experience I'd probably get from Enemy Unknown is UFO: Aftermath, which supposedly heavily influenced by Enemy Unknown. I'm somewhat indifferent about the current re-imagining of XCOM into a FPS. As long as it's playable plus all the points you mentioned previously, I don't mind what genre it is in. I was initially put off by the flight simulation in Interceptor, but I got kind of used to it. Still prefer Apocalypse over Interceptor though. :Anyhow, if you have plans to open up the wiki for the other series, do drop me a message, I'll could also help in some way once there's more details of XCOM. Here's hoping for a fresh breath of air in the new XCOM! — Teugene (Talk) 03:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: To jump into this conversation, (albeit a few months late), my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. I think that this Wiki should focus on getting the new information out first, but that it should expand to include the older games. The other Wiki that covers the X-Com Universe doesn't really cover the old games, it is covering the X-Com Universe in the context of being Alien Species and that's about it. It's a little bit different and I think focusing on the actual game side of things could go way further. What do you say? Also, I'll probably be working on creating a main page/skin for you on here within the next couple of days. - Wagnike2 15:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi Jspoelstra, wondering if you still drop by here! If you do, I would like to avail myself as an admin to help in preparing this wiki for the release. It may be months away but as the saying goes, time flies, and before you know it, it's already here! Heh. I'm also an active contributor over at the Mass Effect wiki with rollback rights (or senior editor, as we call it over there). I may lack wiki administrative experiences but I've been learning from the admins at the Mass Effect wiki, and hopefully to learn under your guidance in the future. I'll be able to contribute in design (web development and design is part of my job, so I know HTML, CSS, JS, etc). I can help to set up templates - not an expert but I know just enough to get by, and still actively learning. Hope you'll take into consideration my application. Thanks and have a good day! — Teugene (Talk) 08:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for promotion (almost, hehe)! Yeah, I'm mostly active at the Mass Effect wiki too, but I'll keeping an eye for new XCOM information and dropping by here from time to time to add info. When the game comes along, this place will probably see daily activity from both us :) Again, thanks and hope to see you around more often soon! — Teugene (Talk) 05:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC) In Response Yes, much better place. Sent you a reply, by the way. link=User:GarouxBloodline[[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 03:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC)